


Happiness Came Finally For Harm, I Am Glad:

by jaglover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking, Washing Dishes/Dish Washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/jaglover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve meets Sarah for the first time, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Harmon Rabb Jr.
Series: Steve and Harm Adventures Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060994
Kudos: 3





	Happiness Came Finally For Harm, I Am Glad:

*Summary: Steve meets Sarah for the first time, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

It was a wonderful snowy night, Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was very nervous, cause he was gonna introduce his lover to his best friend, Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, Her opinion means the world to him. It was the first holiday season of them being together. The **_Aced Pilot_** wanted the evening to be perfect, Commander Steve McGarrett noticed it, & went to soothed him.

The **_Five-O Commander_** said to him, “Baby, Relax, This evening will be perfect, You deserve it, & the world”, Harm was grateful to hear it. The Larger Man kissed him, & said to him, “I feel better, Thank you for saying that, I **_will try_** to relax”. Steve was glad to hear it, & went back to prepare the food. Then, There was a knock on the door, Harm went to answer it, & smiled, as he lets Sarah into his apartment.

“Hi, Harm, Thank you for the invitation”, She said to him, as she kissed him on the cheek. He took her coat, & intros were made, They headed to the table, & had dinner together. Steve was right, The Evening **_is_** gonna be a big success. The Famed **_JAG Lawyer_** was so happy, Cause the two most important people in his life are getting along.

After they convinced Harm to relax, & take it easy, Steve & Sarah tackled the dishes. They were talking among themselves, Steve said this with a smile on his face to the beautiful woman, “Thank you for being there for Harm, You are the best friend that he ever had”. The Beautiful Brunette said to him with a bigger smile, “Happiness came finally for Harm, I am glad”, They shared a hug, & a kiss on the cheek. They smiled, as they found Harm fast asleep on the couch.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
